It Isn't Any Better
by Glitterglue
Summary: Sequel (sorta) to "It's better this way." D/G PG for a little swearing. Takes place a few years after they graduate. I think it's pretty good.....


A.N: This is the sequel/ compainion piece to a fic I wrote about 4 months ago. You really don't have to read it to get this one but it might help. This story is just my theory about how the series will end :R/H , H/G and Draco dead…= ( Anyway! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I am niether British or named J.K. I don't own this…..grrrr!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny studied her reflection in the full length mirror in her room. She wasn't sure if she liked what she saw, like a little girl trying to dress up in her mother's clothes. But she wasn't a little girl anymore, she was 23, and she was getting married. She absentmindedly smoothed the full shirt of her wedding dress while Molly finished braiding several little apple blossoms into her hair. Hermione watched from the bed, her job as make-up artist already done, now she was just eyeing Ginny with a critical look on her face, frowning slightly. Molly tucked the last strand of deep auburn hair into place and Ginny finally gave up fixing the nonexistent wrinkles.  
  
"Well,..." she said, giving what she hoped was a bright and confident smile, "How do I look?"  
  
Molly reached up to dab her already leaky eyes, "You look absolutely perfect. There's nothing that could make you more lovely." Motherly pride painted across her face.  
  
Hermione just nodded her approval, her mouth still pursed into a little frown.  
  
Molly then clapped her hands briskly, "I had better go check on the food, I don't trust Fred and George alone in that kitchen. Will you two ladies be all right alone?"  
  
Ginny and Hermione nodded yes but Molly was already bounding down the many flights of stairs.  
  
"Wow, she's a little excited, don't you think?" Ginny said sarcastically, her eyes following Hermione as she suddenly stood from the bed and walked stiffly to the door, locking it.  
  
"Gin, we need to talk...."  
  
Ginny tried her best to look confused but she already suspected what this was going to be about.  
  
"What about, Herm? Is something wrong....did Ron tell you something because if -------."  
  
"Ginny, I need to know if you are positive that your in love with Harry." Hermione said quickly, like she couldn't get the words out of her mouth fast enough.  
  
Ginny didn't say anything for a very long moment. Looking down at her hands, then her shoes, and then to Hermione expectant face.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive that I'm in love with Harry, I've bever been never been more sure about anything in my entire life. But this does make me have doubts about your sense of timing, I'm marrying the man in an hour, and you bring this up now?" Ginny said teasingly.  
  
"Well, that's good." Hermione let out a relieved sigh, chuckling slightly. "Ron had this crazy notion you were still harboring that ridiculous infatuation with Malfoy and...."  
  
Her words died away as she looked up to see the youngest Weasley radiating anger.  
  
"How dare you?" Gnny spat, adopting the deadly whisper that Draco had often used. "How dare you say that, like you know what the hell your talking about?" her eyes flaring up with rage.  
  
"I...I....sorry..." Hermione stuttered out, unsure about how to respond to the unexpected display of emotion.  
  
Several extraordinarily tense minutes passed before Hermione finally gathered enough courage to ask her question.  
  
"So you still love Malfoy?"  
  
All the fury had faded from Ginny body, and the voice she used now was very small and very sad. "Yes, I love Harry, I've always loved Harry, but as long as I live, I will always love Draco more."  
  
Hermione let out a caustic snort. It was no secret that she wasn't Draco Malfoy's biggest fan. Even when they were working on the same side, they butted heads constantly. She never really forgave him for all the horrible things he did while they were in school together. All the times he had made her cry just because he could.  
  
She then said, every word dripping acid, "Then how can you do it? How can you marry Harry with a clean conscience, when you'll be thinking of another th whole time your saying your vows?!?!?"  
  
Now it was Ginny's turn to be harsh. "Don't you even TRY to pull that hypocritical bull shit with me. I'm not a little, naïve girl, I can see what's happening around me! Do you expect me to believe I'm Harry first chioce? Do you expect me to believe that Harry feels I'M his true love. Everyone knows the truth, I just don't understand why no one want's to talk about it."  
  
"Gin...please don't..." Hermione started.  
  
"Why not!?!? It's the reality of the situation, Herm. When I walk down that aisle today, instead of me, it will be Cho Harry wishes was walking towords him, and Draco I will wish I was walking toword."  
  
Having said what she felt she needed to say, Ginny sat down in a vacant armcar, and silently watched Hermione as she waited for her response.  
  
The seconds of stillness ticked by almost painfully until Hermione once again broke the quiet.  
  
"You really did love him."  
  
Ginny just nodded slowly, like it was suddenly really hard to do. "I'd give anything just to be able to tell him that."  
  
Hermione sucked in a breath real fast. She shouldn't be saying this to Ginny. It was her WEDDING day, after all, but the words were tumbling off of her tongue before she knew it.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
The younger girl looked up startled.  
  
"When I was unconcious after the last fight with Voldemort, I had dreams." Her voice began to quake with emotion but she continued anyway. "In them, I saw things, really awful things happen to Ron. I know they weren't real...but ..it was real enough for me. I still haven't really gotten over what I saw."  
  
Ginny still looked confused. "I don't understand where your going with this Herm...."  
  
"Look, Harry's had four years to mourn Cho and move on, but Malf--- ...D- Draco died barely a year ago. Maybe you should give yourself more time to get over him....?"  
  
Ginny gave out a sigh and shook her head no. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" she screamed, then more hushed so none of the guests who were waiting on the lawn could hear. "What? Ohhhhh Ginny, does Harry know, do you parents?"  
  
"I've told Harry, but not Mum and Dad. Harry and I agreed that, even thought Voldemort is dead, there's still plenty of his followers running around looking for revenge. With that threat still looming over our head's, giving birth to a healthy baby will be a realief to everyone, even if it is only 6 months after the marriage."  
  
Ginny laughed, a humorless and cyncial one.  
  
"You know, if the baby's a girl, Harry wants to name her Cho."  
  
"Virginia....." Hermione warned.  
  
"Oh, don't worry." she replied, still sounding sardonic, "I'll let him. Besides, who would want to argue that? Why not honor her by making her our daughters namesake? Cho WAS smart, beautiful,kind, and brave. She died trying to save her friends.....it only seems right that someone name their kid after her....."  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say to that but she didn't have to think of something, because Ginny continued.  
  
"……but the idea of naming our child Draco if it's a boy, is so ludicrous. I'm surprised I even told you I want to. No one would let me. 'Draco the ass, the guy everybody hated in school, what did he ever do to help anyone???' That's what people would say to me when I told them who my baby was named after." she started wiping away the bitter tears that coarsed down her face without really noticing them.  
  
"Even after the war was over, and the press was allowed to release that he was on our side...they didn't. I went to the memorial service for those who took suiside missions....he wasn't included. And when I wrote a letter to find out why, they told me it would have been a conflict of intrest. A damned conflict of intrest!"  
  
"Hermione!" a faint yell came from the first floor of the burrow, interrupting Ginny's rant. "Can you come down here, I need someone to seat people!"  
  
Hermione called back in reply, "Yes Mrs.Weasley, I'll be down in a moment." She turned back to Ginny and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ginny had given up against the tears and let them flow freely.  
  
As Hermione left the room, Ginny remembered the last thing Draco had ever said to her.  
  
"It's better this way......I love you."  
  
Wherever Draco Malfoy had gone after death, Ginny hoped he knew how wrong he was.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
  
  
How very wrong he was.  
  
End  
  
  
  
Ok…so what if I loaded this fic under Romance and put Draco as one of the main characters, when it was pure angst and had totally no Draco in it…..I lied, SORRY! But I figuered more people would read it then…..I'm pathetic, I know.  
  
REVIEW, you already wasted time reading it, waste a little more time by reviewing! 


End file.
